


Power Couple

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind every great man there's a great woman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Power Couple  
> Pairing: April Leonard/Philip Burton  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Behind every great man there's a great woman  
> Notes: Written for Primeval Denial as part of the April Leonard drabble tree.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Philip was handsome in his tux and April couldn't help smiling.

"I'll let you take it off later."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

He shook his head and leaned down to kiss her. "I need to play nice with the ministers. Have you reviewed Connor's work from today? I'm thinking of restricting access to his lab. That team of his can't stay away."

April straightened Philip's bow-tie and kissed him again. He pushed her back onto the bed and slid his hand up her leg. Regretfully she broke their kiss.

"Later, Philip, hurry back."


End file.
